ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke
Luke 'is a Majin who was born on Planet Gaia, but lived a large part of his adulthood on Earth, where he became a famous martial artist who won the inaugral Princess Invitational Tournament, in which many very powerful fighters competed, including the Z-Fighters. Family Selica - Rival and eventually his wife. Ursa - Daughter. Personality Luke, at his bare core, is very similar to Goku. He has a deep love for fighting and a profound innocence, which Selica and others have exploited from time-to-time. He can almost always be seen with a smile on his face, as well as acting as a tension-breaker and peacekeeper. He enjoys the thrill of fighting; show a soft spot for opponents who give him a challenge, which is often why he spares many of his enemies. He also can make friends with anyone, except the most evil of all villains. Even against the most evil opponents, he only ever kills his opponent when it is clear he has no choice. Like Goku and other Saiyans, he has a massive appetite, and his use of the Chocolate Beam on inanimate objects can sometime get him into trouble. As for his popularity, he is often hailed as a great hero, in basically the same way Goku would be if his accomplishments were known. He also is shown to be very smooth and attractive to many women, gaining his largest fanbase with them. As a bit of a running joke, most of his fans would love for him to "absorb" them or be turned into food with his Chocolate Beam. Techniques 'Four Moves of Doom *'Flame Shower Breath' – Luke possesses this power, and this move is one of his "Four Moves of Doom", due to his habit using this move to inflict incapacitating damage to his opponents. *'Shining Kamehameha' – A technique that he somehow learned, and is one his "Four Moves of Doom" because it is capable of incapacitating his opponent. He uses this technique the most, and is pink in color. *'Assault Rain' – A technique that is more of a strategic move than anything. It is often used to blitz his opponent into submission, and for that it is recognized as one of his "Four Moves of Doom" *'Angry Explosion' – His most powerful and rarely used technique. For obvious reasons it's one of his "Four Moves of Doom". Other Techniques *'Absorption' – Like the Majin he is, Luke is capable of absorbing opponents as he pleases, but will only transfigure if their energy is incapitable with his. He has only done so twice. *'Body Manipulation and Regeneration' – Luke demonstrates the ability to regenerate, but he prefers not to take any deforming damage. He can also stretch his arms and legs, and can shape himself into a ball as well. *'Orange Ball Smash' – He utilizes his Body Manipulation abilities to form himself into a ball, then uses his Ki to surround himself in orange energy to smash repeatedly into his opponent. Can also be used to take on multiple opponents. *'Complete Flash' – He holds out both his hands and gathers pink energy into them. Once the energy is able to fit in the palm of his hands, he releases it in the form of a Final Flash-like maneuver, dealing a great amount of damage to his opponent. *'' ''Instantaneous Movement – Luke teleports instantly to any location, as long as he can sense a heartbeat in that place. He can also travel between dimensions, but only if he can sense familiar Ki in that dimension.' *'Death Beam '- He is capable of using the Death Beam, but has only used it to demonstrate his marksmanship, breaking small containers with it. He can also freely direct a single Beam in any direction he pleases. *'Stardust Breaker''' - Luke can use this move as a means of pacifying raging enemies, due to him having one of the purest hearts in the universe. This pure energy is able to destroy anything that is deemed pure evil by Ki contact. Power Luke, when he is introduced, proves to be more than a match for a Super Saiyan, easily taking the upperhand against Gohan, who was fresh off his victory over Super Perfect Cell less than a year ago. He was also able to fight fairly evenly against Selica's Super Saiyan form, who is just as strong if not stronger than Gohan's form. Later, he is outclassed greatly by Empress Kai, who's power slightly out matches Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form. Appearance Height: 6ft. 3 in. Skin color: Orange He stands rather tall, but not as tall as some of the other characters. He has a medium length tentacle that his race possesses, and it reaches to his neck. He wears a white gi with no undershirt and black arm coverings, just like Kid Buu and Super Buu. He also wears a green cape, but on certain occasions such as the Princess Invitational Tournaments he wears a purple cape like Majin Buu. Category:Majins Category:Males Category:Added by Dream Surfer Category:Dream Surfer's characters Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Dragon Ball DS